<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What I Love About Your Love... by JDJOSH9784</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188849">What I Love About Your Love...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDJOSH9784/pseuds/JDJOSH9784'>JDJOSH9784</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Steo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDJOSH9784/pseuds/JDJOSH9784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is humming the song What I love about your love by Jana Kramer while Theo is sleeping. Theo wakes up and Stiles sings to the words to the song he's humming. Confessions are made, fluff ensues...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theo Raeken &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What I Love About Your Love...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not my pics. These are what I've found, Liked, and Saved via Tumblr. Credit to original creators. I just made a collage via picsapp</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What I love about your love.<br/>
</p><p>Theo was still in bed sleeping. Stiles was up &amp; moving around. He had just showered &amp; was getting dressed. Nothing fancy. Gym shorts &amp; a short sleeve shirt &amp; a zip-up Hoodie, unzipped of course. He was picking loose clothing that haven't quite made it into the hamper.<br/>
Stiles was humming a song he had heard on the radio, 3 days ago. It was just so damn catchy. He was sure he was being quiet. He wanted to let Theo sleep in. He was so cute when he was asleep, so peaceful.<br/>
Theo rumbled awake. He could hear Stiles humming. It hadn't woken him up. Theo had woken up of his own accord. </p><p> </p><p>"Babe, what are you humming?" Theo asked.<br/>
"OH, hey, I didn't wake you, did I? I wanted you to sleep for as long as you could."<br/>
"No, you didn't wake me. But you didn't answer me, what are you humming, babe?" Theo asked.<br/>
"OH, just a song I head a few days back. It's catchy." Stiles said.<br/>
"Sing some of it for me," Theo said smiling. He loved to hear Stiles sing.<br/>
"That’s what I love about your love, knocks me off my feet, take me on a trip to another galaxy. Smacks me with a smile longer than a country mile. Gets my heart a racin like a river running wild. I can never get enough. That's what I love about your love" Stiles sang.<br/>
"Babe, I love when you sing. You know it just does something to me." Theo said. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles was just standing there smiling. He loved when Theo told him things, he liked that Stiles did.<br/>
"Come here" Theo told him. Still in his morning, just waking up voice.<br/>
Stiles walked over to the bed.<br/>
"Where's my good morning kiss?"<br/>
Stiles leaned down &amp; kissed him. As he pulled away, he slapped Theo on the ass, "now get up &amp; go wash up". Theo whacked him with a pillow.<br/>
"THEO" Stiles yelled at him.<br/>
Theo just laughed. He did get up, went to the bathroom. He washed his face, brushed his hair, &amp; brushed his teeth.<br/>
When Theo came out of the bathroom Stiles was still humming. Picking up random items &amp; placing them where they went. "You're humming about me" Theo said. </p><p>"About you??" Stiles asked.<br/>
"Yeah, those lyrics, that's what you feel about me, right?" Theo asked.<br/>
"Yeah, of course," Stiles said.<br/>
"You mean that?" Theo asked.<br/>
"Yes, Theo. You know I love you" Stiles said.<br/>
"Prove it" Theo said in the sexiest way this early in the morning.<br/>
Stiles just stops what he's doing &amp; just looks at Theo.<br/>
"Prove it? If last nite is any indication of my love, I don't know what is. I let you sleep in, I kissed you. What more can I do to prove to you I love you." Stiles said. </p><p> </p><p>Theo walked over to Stiles. No emotion on his face. Then Theo attacks Stiles in the way Stiles hates the most.<br/>
He tickles him. Goes for his hip area. Then his armpits. Stiles can barely walk by his own self on dry land barefoot. But spaz Stiles comes out when Tickle Theo attacks him. </p><p> </p><p>"Theo, Theo, stop" "hahahahahaha" "Theo, please" "aaaaahhhhh" "Theo, Theo, stop. I'm gonna pee, stop, please, stop" Stiles squeals. Theo lets him go. Stiles ran to the restroom. He didn't close the door so Theo could hear him going.<br/>
"I hate you," Stiles said as he came out of the restroom.<br/>
"Take that back, or else..." Theo said.<br/>
"Or what, Theo?" Stiles said grinning.<br/>
"Well, if you don’t, you'll be back in that bathroom in about 5min for the same reason you just used it just now," Theo said with a shit-eating grin.<br/>
"No, Theo, please, don't. I'm sorry. I love you." Stiles says.<br/>
"I don't know if I believe you..." Theo says lustfully<br/>
Stiles walks up to Theo, throws his arms around his neck &amp; just crashes their lips together. Starts rough but turns into a make-out session. Stiles pulled away, "I love you, Theo"<br/>
"I love you too, Stiles"</p><p> </p><p>Theo took a step back &amp; just stared as Stiles while he holds his face.<br/>
Stiles looks at him, as if in question.<br/>
"Wha-..." Stiles asked.<br/>
"You. You're just... ...you're so beautiful. I'm so lucky to have you. I love you more than I can say. I just, I don't know, I want you to know. I love you; I love you. I just, I want to make sure you know that. You, you complete me. Yes, I know that sounds cliche, but it’s true."<br/>
"Theo, I love you. I don't know if I say it or show it enough, but I do. I can be sarcastic with you &amp; you don't get offended. You reply with sarcasm right back. We bounce off each other. It’s like we were made for each other. Like we're, I don't know, soulmates. We were brought together by fate or the universe. Whatever you want to call it. I'm so happy with you. It means so much to me that I get to wake up next to you every morning. Sleep with &amp; next to you every night. You'd do anything for me, &amp; I'd do anything for you. I'd walk thru hell with just my baseball bat for you. You're mine, &amp; I'm yours. Thru good times &amp; bad, I want you right there at my side. I wouldn't pick anyone else to have by my side. Just you. I can read you &amp; you can read me. We can communicate without talking. I'm so glad we got over our fear of rejection that we thought each was going to say because here we are. Madly in love. I love you, Theodore Raeken."</p><p> </p><p>As Stiles finished talking both boys had tears in their eyes. Theo pulled Stiles to him, hugged him. Stiles buried his face in Theo's neck. Then he pulled his head back &amp; up &amp; kissed Theo. Theo kissed back. Though they'd both known how they felt about each other, it was like a weight was lifted off both their chests. Any &amp; all doubt that may have lingered between the boys was gone. </p><p> </p><p>Any plans Stiles had for the day went out the window. All they did was make out cuddle &amp; make love. Not have sex but made love. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles Stilinski LOVES Theodore Raeken. </p><p>Theodore Raeken LOVES Stiles Stilinski. </p><p>Always. And. Forever. </p><p>Song by Jana Kramer<br/>
<iframe></iframe></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>